


Far As You Can Go

by happysarcasm



Series: Dream SMP Runaway AU [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, But also, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Evil Wilbur Soot, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, More characters to be added, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic, Running Away, Vilbur Soot, Violence, haha - Freeform, if you will, lulw, n e way onto the actual tags, now i can add that tag. finally, tubbo is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysarcasm/pseuds/happysarcasm
Summary: Niki, Tubbo, and Tommy are arranged to be publicly executed and imprisoned on the orders of the president of Manberg. But when Techno saves the three from their own deaths and evades capture, something far worse happens immediately after their escape.When Tubbo reminds him of their plan to run away together, Tommy jumps at the opportunity to get away from this situation he’s been put in. But where do they go now?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP Runaway AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988590
Comments: 17
Kudos: 374





	1. Tear the City Down

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so i know i have another multichapter fic going on but i promise i’ll try and update them both and let them co-exist! anyway can you tell i love my tommy centered fics?

The cold stone walls were quickly becoming an annoyance. The blonde teenager sat against the gray of the cell he’d been kept in for about..a day? Two days? It didn’t matter. Two of his other friends were in cells exactly like his. Cold. Gray. Lonely. Could this be considered a form of torture?

He knew what was supposed to happen today. He and his other captured friends would be made as a display for anyone who disobeyed the orders of “The President”. They’d be publicly humiliated, executed, and promptly back in these cells. Tommy was considering just punching through the stone to leave, maybe get the others. But he knew it was too risky, even for him.

His eyes had been closed, but he wasn’t close to falling asleep any time soon. It wasn’t even night anyway, it was, from what he was guessing, about 6 pm?

Tommy didn’t get to finish his thoughts, because the iron bars slid open with a clang. Quackity and Punz stood there with authority, expecting Tommy to stand up and follow them. He then noticed Tubbo and Niki standing behind the two, looking the smallest Tommy’s ever seen them. He didn’t know how he could get more furious, but seeing his friends with their eyes to the ground and their clothes ragged made his blood boil.

“You’re gonna have to drag me out of this fuckin’ cell if you want me to go anywhere with you.” He spat. He’d been especially bitter towards Quackity since their imprisonments, spewing insults and “Fucking liar!”s and “Traitor!”s for his whole time spent here. The yelling started to wear on his voice, so he didn’t have the energy to shout anymore. Not at them, at least. 

Quackity laughed at that. How did he have the fucking audacity to laugh right now? 

Punz just sighed. He was used to this behavior from the boy, and simply walked towards him with a stone cold expression on his face. He held out his hand for Tommy to take, and when he stubbornly stayed put, Punz grabbed him by the shoulder and harshly lifted him from where he was sitting.

The shorter let out a yelp of pain at the sudden movement. “Agh-! Fuckin- watch it. Bitch...” Punz didn’t respond, just urged him along outside his cell.

His gaze landed on his friends as they were escorted out. The two guards were conversing quietly ahead of them, glancing back at the three of them every once in a while to make sure they wouldn’t run off. 

Niki and Tubbo’s expressions looked pensive and rightly furious respectively. Niki’s face held a rage that even Tommy was afraid of, and her hands were clenched-almost shaking-where they were tied in front of her.

Tubbo on the other hand looked..almost defeated. Tommy knew he’d been tossed around from person to person, nation to nation. One boss to another, having to answer to all of them. It wasn’t like Tubbo to give up so easily though. Maybe the exhaustion of being run ragged by Schlatt and Pogtopia had finally caught up to him.

Tommy lowered his eyes straight ahead, where he could see the way out to the left of the end of the corridor. ‘Maybe we can try to make a break for it?’ a small voice thought. But Tommy’s little rationality told him that it would result in greater punishment and a more painful death. So he stayed put with his friends.

Once they had all reached the exit to the makeshift prison, the evening light blinded them, even though it wasn’t nearly as bright as it would’ve been earlier in the day. The air was chilled, but in a way that would make someone think of autumn, not a dark prison cell. 

The group made it out from under the stairs of the podium where the cells were kept, and were faced with almost everyone they knew. Purpled, Sam, Ponk, even Alyssa were there. They were all there to witness his, and his friend’s death.

Quackity and Punz nudged then over to the center of the podium on the ground, standing in front of the glass-covered pond. Tommy faced the huge crowd, scanning each face. He spotted Fundy and Eret sitting near the front.

His eyes moved away from them quickly.

After what felt like hours, Tommy finally heard the signature microphone tap that signaled Schlatt was about to start speaking. He and Quackity were whispering something the mic barely picked up before the goat man cleared his throat and began his speech.

“Now. I’m sure you all know why I’ve gathered so many of you here.” Schlatt’s words sounded slurred, he had clearly been drinking something before this. “These- these delinquents. Have been running-a-fuckin’-muck in my country! And now, finally!...They’ve been brought to me. Brought to justice!” 

Schlatt’s voice rang out over the gathering. He started off calm enough, but by the end he was practically shouting. Tommy could barely stand it. He felt about ready to collapse and surrender right there. 

Quackity laughed nervously and started to say something, but was cut off quickly. “Wh-hah! Uh, Mr. President, have y-“

“And these CRIMINALS will now be put on display as a reminder!” Schlatt continued, “A reminder to all those who even think of double crossing me! Double crossing this great nation!” He gestured to all the places Tommy couldn't see from where he was locked in place.

There was tense silence for a few moments before the goat hybrid cleared his throat. Tommy had tuned him out by this point, hearing something else that caught his interest. He looked to his right to see Tubbo with his eyes closed, and, from what further listening would prove, shaky humming. 

He listened further. Tommy started to recognize the tune after more concentration.

We built these walls with our own fair hands,

Tommy kept tuning out the loud ramblings of the man on the podium, listening more to the familiar tune Tubbo was humming to himself.

Through the wind and the rain and the snow.

This is the song Wilbur had played to them. The original four of them. Before Eret’s betrayal, before the war had escalated, before L’manberg had even been a solid nation. When it was just the four of them. Of course the later verses would be added on later, but..it was their song.

And I swear on my life, I will stay by your side,

Tommy’s eyes started to sting. 

Through whatever the world has to throw.

He turned over his shoulder to those on the podium. He stared for a solid five seconds before turning back around. Tommy decided to stop listening to the humming.

The loud statements resumed as Tommy listened to those rather than Tubbo. 

Then came the realization that Sapnap, Punz, and George were standing beside them, enchanted weapons in hand. ‘Ah.’ Tommy thought, ‘They’re here to kill us. Wonderful.’

Soon, Schlatt was interrupted by the ringing BOOM of fireworks, and people turned to get a good look at what was disrupting the president.

Technoblade held fireworks in one hand and a trident in the other, standing in the aisle separating the seats. There was silence once again, but it lasted much longer this time. Surprisingly, Tubbo was the first to speak up.

“Techno! Oh my god, Techno, where-“

“Ah, look who decided to show up. Late, I might add.” Unsurprisingly, Schlatt was the one to cut him off, slurring his words. The crowd started murmuring about the sudden show of the pink-haired man. He was still clad in all his royal wear.

“Hey Schlatt, listen, I’m gonna get to the point real quick, I’m here to talk to those guys.” Techno pointed at the three prisoners, who each had one executioner beside them.

The man took a second to process before laughing in supposed disbelief. “Well- well Techno, surely you know the..situation these three are in right now? And you’re a smart guy. ‘M sure you know that you’re supposed to be with them, too.” Schlatt’s tone became dangerous, a far cry from the booming drunk he’d been a moment ago.

Techno simply huffed before responding. “I- I do know that, Schlatt. But you’re not actually gonna try and take me, are you? I mean, I’ve got full enchanted netherite armor, plenty of weapons, probably the best crossbow ever, and the ability to fly in water, so...You tell me.”

Techno switched his trident for his firework crossbow, already loaded, and pointed it at the podium. 

“Can I speak to my friends now?” Was all he asked.

Schlatt and Quackity consulted each other for a moment before the former replied to the other. “You may have a minute, but I swear to God in heaven if you move so much as a fucking inch from that spot I won’t even hesitate to sick my people on you.” He pointed to the crowd around Techno for emphasis. “Understand?”

The man simply muttered a dismissive agreement to the terms before turning his attention to the three prisoners and executioners.

He inhaled before speaking. “Okay, you three listen, and listen well.” Techno pointed a different crossbow where the three citizens were standing. “I have a multishot enchantment on this thing. You three move out of the way before I have to use it.” The three men complied easily.

He lowered the weapon and stared at his three captured friends. Another inhale, a deep breath, before sprinting to the front of the podium and yelling at the three to book it to the hill northwest of the podium.

The royal grabbed Tubbo and Niki by the shoulders and started running, Tommy not far behind. The people of Manberg were shouting, Schlatt loudest of all to seize the runners. 

Tommy had been so busy running over the hill that he hadn’t noticed the hiss of TNT about to go off. It was only when the group was far enough away not to be damaged that he heard the shouts of anger turned into fear and confusion. The blonde whipped around to face the scene taking place behind him.

It felt like a war zone. The podium and White House had been the first to go, as Wilbur would always describe in his plans. Almost nothing stood of either structure, only stray pieces of rubble. The rest of the scene got worse, with people running from the string of bombs that had been planted there a long time ago. Even far off in the distance, Tommy could register the destruction of so many buildings and landmarks. All of it gone in literally the blink of an eye. Nobody was there now, not where he could see anyway. They most likely respawned in the block off spawn area.

The other three had gotten their ties removed while Tommy stared at the horror scene in front of him. Wilbur had gone through with his plan. He went through with it and Techno knew. He could have stopped Wilbur. 

His breathing became heavier, and the sting in his eyes was back. He couldn’t tell whether it was from the dust from the explosions or something else. Tommy didn’t bother to wipe at his eyes, his hands were clenched and shaking at his side anyway. 

Someone put a hand on his shoulder and called his name. Tommy shrugged it off violently and stepped forward, towards the new ruins of L’manberg. He could somewhat register voices behind and next to him, but they were the least of his worries then. 

“Son of a..bitch-“ He started speaking, but cut himself off. The ash was too much for his throat, and Tommy could hear his own voice break. He sat down on the slope of the hill. Someone had undone his ties for him.

The four of them sat for a while before Tommy calmed down enough to speak words again. His head spun around to see Techno, standing behind where Tubbo, Niki and him sat. He stood up while almost falling over in the process, and stared daggers at the warrior.

“Something on your mind, Tommy?” The taller asked. Yeah, a lot of things were on his fucking mind right now.

It took a few moments for Tommy to gather himself so he wouldn’t jump the pig man. “Why the fuck didn’t stop him?” 

Techno just shot him a perplexed look before realizing. “Stop..Wilbur?” He tilted his head slightly to the side.

“YES, for God’s sake stop Wilbur! You had to have known he was gonna do this he- he- there was no way- he told you this was gonna happen!! You knew he was gonna blow shit up and you LET HIM!” Tommy started shouting at Techno, all the pent up emotions he felt in the last ten minutes spilling over. “Why didn’t you say anything?! We-you could’ve convinced him to stop! Why didn’t you?!” He was starting to sound delirious.

Niki was trying to calm him down to no avail. Tommy kept yelling at the older man until his vocal cords felt like they were about to give out on him. He panted and glared into the soul of the taller. Techno wasn’t phased.

“Tommy…” Niki started. “what was he supposed to do to help? They would have hunted us down relentlessly..” She tried to rationalize the decision to Tommy, but he wasn’t listening to a word. He wasn’t angry at Niki, no. But god did he just want to..yell. At something, somebody. 

He turned around to face Niki and dispute her rationale, when somebody came walking up to the hilltop. The group turned to the figure, and saw Wilbur casually climbing the hill with his hands in his trench coat pockets like nothing had even happened. 

Wilbur looked at the aftermath of his plan over the hilltop and then each member of Pogtopia before speaking. “So, I see that went well. Better than expected, actually.” He said with a hint of a smirk on his face. 

The tall brunette turned to face Techno. “I take it that nothing too bad happened to you guys. Well done.” Wilbur smiled at him. 

Tommy took a moment to process why he was mad at Wilbur. Once his brain caught up to him again, he started shouting again.

His words were barely coherent as he stormed up to Wilbur and yelled in his face. Wilbur tried to push him away, but Tommy shrugged the hands off him and threw out his right hand in an attempt to hit the other. Apparently, it caught Wilbur on the shoulder and he stumbled back. It only took a moment before Tommy started actually becoming violent.

It didn’t phase Wilbur much since Tommy had a hard time being coordinated, but his hits were enough to damage him, so he tried to get the boy away from him. This, combined with the help of the three others was enough to get Tommy to stop trying to actively assault Wilbur, but he didn’t stop shouting.

Tommy’s words were rushed and even more incoherent than before. This time, tears were actually running down his face and his voice was breaking more. Shaky hands were not only because of anger, and were accompanied by feelings of anguish. He had to cut himself off again for fear of actually breaking down. Silence once again returned.

Wilbur inhaled sharply and replied. “I've told you a million times why this had to happen, Tommy. L’manberg isn’t ours, it hasn’t been for a long fucking time.” He took a step towards Tommy and jabbed a finger at his chest. “We’ve already tried taking it back before, this was our last option. It’s time you move on.” Wilbur turned on his heel away from the younger, taking out some bread.

Tommy just stared. He hadn’t resigned himself to be complacent with whatever he had to say. This new person wasn’t Wilbur; he was a villain. Tommy was not ok with being friends with or being a villain himself. But..Wilbur had already gotten through so much. They’d been through so much shit together. He just needed to try and snap Wilbur out of whatever funk he’s in right now.

The group started walking back to their home base. He could hear Niki and Techno making quiet conversation ahead of him. Tommy decided to stay quiet.

While they were traversing through the mix of forests, he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder again. He looked to his right to see Tubbo, concern etched in his features. Tommy could barely register him mouthing “You ok?” to him. The blonde just nodded in response, but didn’t remove his friend’s hand. 

The talking up ahead faded out sooner rather than later. The walk back to Pogtopia then became silent, except for the sounds of the nature around them and the quiet humming of a familiar song.


	2. The Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo have a long conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is a very dialogue heavy chapter and it took me literally six hours to complete i’m so exhausted. anyway enjoy this

Wilbur carved out enough dirt that was needed to get into the small entrance to the cave home. The group of five entered single file and closed up the entrance once they were all inside. They all went off to do various activities, with Tubbo sorting through the ender chest, Tommy falling back on the bed to set his respawn point, and the other three going down the steps that lead to their actual base. Niki and Techno most likely to their carved-out rooms in the ravine, and Wilbur to the potato farm.

Tommy shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the headache he’d gotten on the way here to go the hell away. Tubbo nudged him slightly and gestured to the bed, needing to set his spawn point as well. The taller boy sat up and moved aside to allow the other to sit down. Tommy’s eyes were still closed.

The two boys sat side by side in an almost awkward quiet. Silence seemed to be a good friend of Tommy’s, because it always seems to show up, whether he likes it or not. 

Tubbo cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. “So. That was..a lot.” He laughed nervously while talking, and that annoyed Tommy more than it should’ve. “Are you ok?” He followed up with.

Tommy grabbed a sleeve of the jacket around his waist and started fidgeting with it. “Yeah, yeah I’m fuckin’ fine, Tubbo..” He murmured in response. Tommy knew it was a bold faced lie, but knew that Tubbo probably wouldn’t point it out. Even if Tubbo knew, at least he didn’t have to tell him the truth out loud.

“That’s...good, Tommy. It’s great.” As he predicted, Tubbo didn’t confront him on his lie. He did feel a little bad for lying though. Only a little.

“So, that was unexpected, huh?” Tubbo spoke again. Tommy opened his eyes and looked to his right, seeing his friend with a strained smile on his face. He chuckled before continuing, “I mean, who knew Wilbur would actually— ...go through with it..?” Tubbo’s smile slowly fell off of his face, and Tommy felt even worse.

“Yeah, who would’ve known?” Tommy responded bitterly. Techno knew, that was for damn sure. “He ruined our chance at taking it back and worsened our relations with the people of Manberg, if that was even possible.” He gripped the jacket sleeve tightly.

A beat passed before Tubbo continued the conversation. “Well, at least Schlatt knows we mean business now? He doesn’t really have much of a nation to rule anymore, so..” His sentence trailed off as he leaned back on the stone. He knew Tubbo was most likely trying to rationalize or make him feel better, but that was doing the exact opposite. 

“We already had the upper hand! We had Dream, Technoblade, a shit ton more people than even a few weeks ago, and even people like Eret were willing to help us at one point! Now Wilbur’s fucked it all up because of his selfish tendencies and Techno’s willingness to just- cooperate because of a little pressure!” Tommy raised his voice at Tubbo during his rant and suddenly stood up from the bed. He felt a strong need to kick something right then.

Tubbo stood up as well, trying to get Tommy’s attention again, and failing. Tommy had resorted to sorting through the ender chest about two feet away. He sat on the cold ground and dug through the storage system, looking for nothing in particular. Tubbo sat down next to him again and waited for him to be done looking.

The taller eventually got some food he’d stored in there at some point and turned so his back was against the chest. He was once again facing gray, cold walls. Tommy chose to look at his jacket instead.

“Uhm, I’m sorry if I made you mad. That wasn’t meant to upset you, the opposite actually.” Tubbo looked off somewhere other than who he was talking to. Tommy’s prediction was right again, but that only made him feel worse for lashing out.

Tommy sighed through his teeth. “It’s— It’s fine, Tubbo. That was my bad for lashing out. I knew you were just trying to cheer me up in your own way, I guess?” Tommy mentally cursed himself for being terrible at emotional shit.

The other boy nodded his head and just replied, “Okay.”

Quiet fell over the room again, but it was sort of peaceful instead of tense or awkward.

It lasted all of about thirty seconds before Tubbo continued his habit of breaking the silence. He shot up from his slouched over position and looked at Tommy.

“Tommy I just remembered something!” He said, rushing his words. “Do you remember how we had an idea to run away before the festival, if things got worse?” Tommy hesitated before nodding. “Well, do you still have the stuff we saved in case we decided to?” Tommy got what Tubbo was trying to get at. 

What if they did run away together? Only the two of them doing whatever they wanted. No batshit Wilbur, no traitors, no Schlatt, no Manberg. It sounded peaceful, almost. Except for the fact that they’d most likely be hunted down and constantly on the run. Other than that, it sounded like something Tommy could get behind.

He stood up and motioned for Tubbo to follow. They descended the stone staircase and looked down to see Wilbur and Niki out of their rooms, talking to each other. Tommy’s mood was immediately ruined by the prospect of having to even face Wilbur.

The two walked down until they reached the bottom. Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s arm and made a beeline for Tommy’s unfinished room, but Wilbur called out to them before they could make it.

“Oh, Tommy, Tubbo! You’re finally down here!” He stopped whatever conversation he was having with Niki and faced the two boys with a smile that didn’t seem amused. 

Tommy stayed facing away from him while Tubbo turned as well as he could towards the other two with Tommy having a vice grip on his arm. “Oh uh, h-hey Wilbur!” The shorter waved somewhat at the other, hoping that he was just saying hello.

Wilbur started walking towards the two much to Tommy’s chagrin.

“What took you two so long? Niki and I were waiting for you. Techno had to uh. Attend to some business.” He pointed to the entrance of the potato farm. “He’s been in there since we arrived.” The smile was still present on his face as he spoke. There was something behind his eyes, however. Something..unlike Wilbur. Like the Wilbur they knew before his descent into whatever this was. 

Before Tubbo could reply, Tommy whipped around, facing Wilbur with a death glare. “We were fucking talking, Wil. It’s really none of your business.” 

The former put his hands in the air in a form of surrender and shrugged his shoulders. “Hey, I’m just trying to talk.” He sounded nonchalant, the fucking audacity was astounding to Tommy. “What’d you think of the execution, huh? I think it got the message across pretty well.” Tommy could see that Niki was visibly uncomfortable.

Tommy felt like he was about to explode. How could Wilbur even think he was willing to talk right now? Was he really just that manic??

Before Tommy could reply, most likely shouting, he saw Tubbo looking at him with concern out of the corner of his eye, his expression quietly telling him not to say whatever he was gonna tell Wilbur. Tommy led the two of them away from Niki and Wilbur without replying.

— —

Tommy slammed the door to his room without completely meaning to and let go of Tubbo’s arm. He ran to the corner of the room and lifted the carpet, removed the stone, and revealed a chest holding the items he and Tubbo collected if they needed to flee. His friend walked over and looked at the assortment of food, armor, tools, and various miscellaneous items they stored.

“..Do you think it’d be enough? If we really did run?” Tommy was the one to break the silence this time, switching his gaze to look at his friend and sit up. “Assuming we’d be leaving our other stuff behind, that is.” He grabbed one of his shoelaces and started messing with it absentmindedly. 

Tubbo considered it for a moment. “Well, maybe. If we took extra materials then I think we’d be set!” He turned to face the taller with a small, excited smile. 

Tommy paused. “Let’s do it.”

The other jumped back slightly, surprised at Tommy’s boldness, giving him a questioning look. “Wh— Tommy, are you sure?” 

“Yeah! Yeah, I mean, who else do we really have? Well, besides Niki I guess but she wasn’t originally included in the plan and I don’t even think we’d have enough for her.” Tommy felt bad that they were excluding Niki but, in the long run, she’d be fine by herself. Probably.

They spent a little while longer discussing. It was well into the night by then, and they made the decision to head out now. Tommy didn’t think he could spend one more day with Wilbur or Techno. The two threw on red and gray capelets respectively, but before heading out of Tommy’s room, Tubbo had the idea to leave a note for the other three. 

He pulled a piece of paper from a spare book and quill. Tubbo scribbled a quick note and put it on Tommy’s bedside table before the two ran up the steps. 

Tommy turned around to Tubbo. “You have everything you need?” 

“Yeah, yeah I double checked before, lets just go before someone sees!” Tubbo ran past Tommy and cleared out the dirt to the entrance. Tommy pulled the skeleton horse out of its cage and hopped on its back, with Tubbo climbing on behind Tommy shortly after. 

The moon was at its peak when they left, going wherever wasn’t familiar to them. Anywhere was better than here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *default dances* i wanted to write a scene with niki near the end but my brain said “rush dat ending bro”


	3. House on the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki, Wilbur and Techno find out about the boy’s plan the morning after they run and set out to track them. Meanwhile, Tubbo is concerned about how they’re gonna execute this plan. Tommy has an idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! two chapters in a row, amirite? aren’t i just a generous writer /j
> 
> also context: the part in italics is all from the pov of the rest of the pogtopia people. i just wanted to give context so the rest of the story will make sense. anyway, enjoy this shit i wrote at 5-7 am

_It had been almost 12 hours since the two left the ravine. The three adults had been under the assumption that they preferred to be alone like yesterday._

_After Niki expressed her concerns to him when she realized they hadn’t seen either of the boys since last night, Techno offered to look around the area of Pogtopia and in their rooms._

_Techno had obviously not found either of them on the surface anywhere near the concealed ravine, they were far gone by then. He descended the stone steps only to hear Wilbur and Niki having a. Loud discussion._

_“Why would they do this without taking their shit? They left a fucking note but didn’t bother to say anything?!”_

_“Maybe they left because you never bothered to even consider their feelings, Wilbur! Have you even bothered to notice how Tommy had been barely able to keep it together?”_

_Techno descended the stairs after catching a bit of their angry ranting. He walked towards the two, and Niki held a paper in her hand, which he assumed was the note Wilbur had said something about. “Wait, wait what’s going on?”_

_The two turned towards him, Wilbur holding a furious expression and Niki looking, frankly miserable. She walked towards Techno and handed him the boy’s note, looking at the floor. Techno grabbed the note from her hand._

Niki, Techno, and Wilbur,

We’ve made the decision to run awa leave together. We left our old items in our chests and didn’t take anything from the farm or any of you, but if you’re worried, which i don’t think you would be,  
we have enough supplies to survive. 

We’re leaving together and getting as far as we can get. Don’t write, don’t call, don’t ask, and don’t go looking for us.

—T & T  
(P.S, get Wilbur a new trench coat. ‘Cuz this one is ripped to shit.)

_Techno stared at the note for a long while as Niki and Wilbur went back to arguing. They ran away? He didn’t exactly think it was a surprising outcome, but the fact they left so soon was what shocked him. He looked back up at the other two with a pensive look on his face._

_“How would we find them? We have no way of finding where they are!”_

_”We shouldn’t even go looking! They don’t want us to find them!”_

_“I will be goddamned if I let those two just..get away! They don’t have to run, I just don’t understand!”_

_Techno interrupted them before one of them could continue. “I think I have an old pointer map somewhere in my chests, if that’s worth anything.” He explained._

_Both their eyes widened and Wilbur’s mood seemed to pick up a great margin. “Well why didn’t you say anything before, Techno!” It was less of a question and more of a response of “show me the fucking map” but, more subtle._

_He led the other two to his room, digging through old items of his that he didn’t know exactly why he kept. He pulled out the dusty pointer map and cleared off the dirt to reveal that the map had been fully covered._

_“This is amazing, now we can fucking track those two. We should leave as soon as possible, so they don’t get-“ Wilbur was cut off by Niki._

_“We shouldn’t go looking for them, that was exactly what they didn’t want! If the two or all of us go looking, then they’ll have more of a reason to leave! Do you not want them to be happy?” She concluded her statement with a small voice, as if she was about to start crying or leave herself._

_Wilbur paid her little mind, brushing it off and leaving the room to presumably gather his things. She then turned her full attention to Techno. “Why are you enabling him?” Was all she asked._

_Techno shrugged. “Like I’ve been saying Niki, I’m just here for chaos. If I think that looking for Tubbo and Tommy would bring more chaos, then I’m gonna do it.”_

_He has to admit, he felt guilty that they’d be disrespecting their only request, but in his opinion, he’d rather run than wait to be hunted and probably found by the people of Manberg._

_Niki didn’t respond, only looking at the ground. Wilbur came back in with an inventory full of his own stuff and an ender chest. “What are you two standing around for? If we’re gonna go we need to go now.” He asked, looking between the two, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Niki left the room silently and Techno went back to rummaging through his items, making sure to grab extra materials and tools other than his best weapons and armor._

_It was another ten minutes before they all left. Techno got his horse out of the pit, and Wilbur his. Niki boarded up the dirt entrance and met them outside._

_Techno was confused at why Niki was joining them. “Niki, I thought you didn’t want to look for them?” He asked her._

_She sighed with aggravation. “If you two are leaving then I might as well, I don’t want to be left alone and just wait to be imprisoned or murdered.” She climbed on Techno’s horse before he could. He decided not to say anything about it and hopped on behind her. An angry Niki was one even he didn’t want to deal with._

_Wilbur climbed on his own horse and asked one last time if they needed anything else. Double checking, they decided they were fine on items for now._

_The group of three left close to noon, with Wilbur directing them towards the green and red moving dots on the map._

——

The two boys had settled in a cave for the night, gathering extra wood before going to sleep.

They awoke at dawn as usual, Tommy almost not realizing why they weren’t at Pogtopia before remembering “Oh yeah, we ran.”

He sat up out of his bed and stretched his arms in front of him. The horse had been tied to a fence post Tommy set up last night. Or, this morning. He felt about as tired as he expected.

He noticed that Tubbo had a bit more trouble waking up, rubbing at his eyes and mumbling incoherently. Tommy was always more of a morning person, anyway.

Tommy walked a few yards over to where his friend was lying and sat down in front of him with an amused smirk. “You alright there, Big T?” He asked Tubbo.

“Nnnnnnmm, go away Tommy, can’t you see I’m very distressed..?” He complained and turned on his other side, facing away from the blonde. 

The latter just exhaled with amusement and slight exasperation. He shook his shoulder lightly. “C’mon Tubbo, we gotta go sometime today.” Tommy didn’t put all of his effort into waking up the other, but he wanted them to get moving sooner rather than later. 

Tubbo turned on his back and opened one eye at the other. “Fine, fine, I’m awake. You know you sound like Niki in the mornings, right?” He sat up, still visibly sleepy. Tommy ruffled his hair, much to the other’s annoyance and stood up from his crouched position next to his bed, choosing not to reply to the other’s question. 

“I’m gonna untie the horse, tell me when you’re ready to head out, bud.” He mentioned while walking over to their horse and removed the lead from the post.

Tubbo pulled on his gray capelet and got out some cooked fish they forgot about from the furnace in the corner of the cave. “You hungry, Tommy?” He turned towards the other boy on the other side of the hole and partially held out some fish.

“Hungry for crime. And adventure!” Tommy shouted without looking back. He finally got the horse untied and let it wander around the cave for a little while.

Tubbo just shook his head. “You are such a protagonist, it’s ridiculous really.” He replied lightheartedly. He heard offended sputtering coming from Tommy, followed by almost incoherent yelling. None of it was genuine, both knew it was just how they conversed

Most of the time getting ready to leave was spent bantering back and forth like this. before finally gathering their stuff and hopping on the skeleton horse at about 10 am. Before they fully left the area they were settled at, Tubbo spoke up with a sudden question.

“Wait, Tommy. Where are we going exactly? Do we have any way back or any way to know where we are?” He questioned, seeming a lot more concerned about the logistics of this whole idea than last night.

Tommy considered their options. Maybe..maybe they could’ve taken Niki. The stupidity of his decision was just hitting him now. But the others most likely noticed they were gone by now, or would later, and neither of them really felt like going back there immediately. 

It hit Tommy just then that there was still one person they could ask a favor from. “I have an idea of who we could bring, Big T. It’s just gonna take a little while to get there. And a while to convince him..” He heard Tubbo groan from behind him on the horse. “Yeah, ‘m sorry about that bud. Maybe you can sleep a little on the way there?” Tommy suggested. This time he heard Tubbo let out a small cheer at his suggestion.

Tommy smiled and signaled to the horse to start running. He felt Tubbo rest his head against his back and his arms loosely wrap around his middle. He was humming again, and assumed that the other was trying to make himself fall asleep, or trying to keep himself busy. Tommy softly laughed to himself as he directed them to the old wooden house out on the lake. He could tell that this was gonna be a long day, but at least it wasn’t gonna be so lonely.

——

He felt Tubbo wake with a jolt when the horse had fallen a few meters down a steep drop. 

“Huh— what happened areyouok?” Tubbo looked around the area to see if any monsters were nearby or if they were getting ambushed. He was still visibly tired and very not awake.

Tommy laughed and looked over his shoulder at the shorter. “We’re fine, Big T, just a little drop is all. Nothing to worry about, we’re almost there though so you need to be quiet, ok?” Tommy explained to his friend. Tubbo nodded and went back to resting his head on Tommy’s back and looking to the side, now almost asleep again.

The grassy hills and plains were familiar to Tommy. After a few more minutes, he could see the infamous oak path and the blackstone altar dedicated to the Nether Portal, and slowly saw the peak of the oldest house in the area. The windowsills and corners were covered in plant life that looked too artificial to be genuine, but it added a nice aura anyway.

Tommy looked around cautiously for any signs of other people besides who he was actually looking for. He slowly guided the horse down the hill they were standing on. ‘We’re gonna have to make a beeline for the door’ He realized with a falling feeling in his stomach.

He sighed heavily and turned his head so Tubbo could hear. “Gonna have to make a mad dash to this bitch, you should probably hold on a bit tighter so you don’t fall the fuck off.” Tubbo made a hum of acknowledgement and felt the arms around his torso tighten. 

The horse was a lot faster than Tommy gave it credit for, they made it to the front of the house in about thirty seconds. The boys jumped off the back of the animal quickly, trying not to be spotted. The blonde knocked on the door frantically and hoped that the man was actually here and not off doing some bullshit with George or Badboyhalo.

He was about to tell Tubbo to just get inside and wait for him when Dream finally answered the door. His signature white mask was slightly lopsided, and instead of his normal neon hoodie, he wore a black turtleneck and a darker green jacket tied around his shoulders. The rest of his outfit was same as normal

Dream seemed surprised to say the least. “What are you two doing here?? Aren’t you supposed to be hiding because, y’know, the whole blowing up an entire nation thing?” He asked quietly.

Tommy made a noise of frustration. “Can you just let us inside? We’ll explain in a bit, just hide us!” He grabbed the sleeve of his own jacket and held on tight.

It was Tommy’s turn to be surprised, because Dream ushered them inside and made room for the horse without another word. After fixing the door, the taller turned around to the two visitors and crossed his arms over his chest.

“So, are you two gonna explain what this is about?” He was wheezing slightly when speaking, as if their urgency was amusing to him. Prick.

Tubbo and Tommy looked at each other before turning back to Dream. “You may wanna sit down for this one, big man.” The latter told him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! the green man finally shows his face!! what a bitch lulw. (also over 2,000 words this chapter. poggers)
> 
> now i’m gonna go edit the tags see y’all later


	4. Make an Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo try and strike a bargain with Dream, wanting him to help them with their plan. It’s starting to look hopeless to Tommy, but maybe Dream is willing to come around after all.
> 
> Meanwhile, Schlatt evil and fucked up moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i really like this chapter, it was probably my second favorite so far in terms of turnout, only bested by chapter 1. this was really fun to write and i FINALLY got to write something other than angst for once. anyway, enjoy!

_The people of what was once Manberg gathered around the edge of where the explosions had gone off, the top of the hill. Fundy, Eret, Ponk, everyone attending what was supposed to be the execution were gathered on the hilltop, most quietly conversing amongst themselves._

_Schlatt however, was standing, now sobered, at the very edge of the ruined grounds, swiping at the soot-tainted grass and getting residual ash on his hand. He said nothing._

_His vice president approached him from his left, putting a hand on Schlatt’s shoulder and asking him a question he didn’t bother paying attention to. Sure the man was back on his side of this little war, but it wasn’t as if Schlatt forgave easily._

_He shrugged the hand off his shoulder and gave an obvious dismissal to the other. The stone and ore revealed by the assault were mocking him. Most, if not all of their items were gone, save for a few bunkers set up by the citizens. But maybe…_

_Turning back to the cluster of people, he quickly developed a plan in his head. If his people had no items to take on the whole of them, then why fight them at all?_

_It’d only be a matter of time before one of them was alone._

_“You don’t ruin my country and get away with it, Loverboy. I don’t think you know just how bad you fucked up.”_

_He was muttering to himself again._

__

__

_Whatever. That was the least of his concerns right now. He needed to round up his people for an impromptu assembly._

——

Dream sat and listened to Tommy for however long. Time seemed unreal as he was explaining everything to the older man. If Tommy noticed Dream fidget at mentions of his two friends that he’d been isolated from, he doesn’t say anything. It takes about as long as he expected to wrap up the...story? Yeah, story.

The oldest sat staring at one spot on the ground, thinking over all that he just heard from the two boys. It seemed almost unreal. “So, you two left. In the middle of the night. With no plan or place to go and you left all of your materials back home?”

“That’s what happened, yeah.” Tubbo confirmed, with Tommy nodding in confirmation as well.

Dream leaned back and ran his hands down his face with a groan. “You two sure are something else, y’know that?” He heard them both laugh from in front of him. “And you came here to tell me this, why, exactly?” Dream hadn’t gotten an answer on why they were back in civilization.

Tommy rubbed at the back of his neck in hesitation. How were they supposed to go about this? He sure as hell had no idea.

“Well, we thought we might need somebody else to come with us? We’re just two guys after all, and we have practically nothing to our name anymore, so.” Tommy ended with an awkward shrug. He once again cursed himself, this time for being jack shit at conversation.

The white mask’s expression didn’t change, but Tommy could almost see the incredulous look it gave the two of them when Dream crossed his arms. “You’re joking.” He held the same tone talking to them as if he was calling one of his friends a liar.

“No joke here D Money,” Tommy started, “just need some extra help is all. You don’t need to actually run away with us, just like. Maybe like, show us a secluded area where nobody’ll find us? That’s it.” Tommy tried his best to convince the other of their cause to the best of his ability.

Dream seemed to contemplate his offer. “You know what, can you two give me a moment? I just remembered something I needed to do.” He walked over to one of the many chests and pulled out an assortment of seeds. “I won’t be long. I’ll think it over.” 

The oak door shut behind the tall man, and Tubbo and Tommy were left alone again, and they sat in silence for a small moment.

“What do you think he’ll say?” Tubbo piped up and broke the silence again, but he sounded unsure. Tommy saw him bouncing his leg rapidly and averting his gaze. 

Tommy slung his arm around his best friend’s shoulders and pulled him into his side. “Ah, I wouldn’t worry about it, Tubbo. Even if he says no, we still have enough to get to get around.” He tried to reassure Tubbo as best as he could. “Besides, what have I always said? At the end of the day, we only have each other.” Tommy ruffled the other’s hair much to Tubbo’s chagrin, but he heard him laugh anyway.

“Ok, ok, I get it Tommy!” Tubbo sounded like he was in a better mood, if only slightly. “I’m just worried that he might..tell somebody. He’s not exactly the most trustworthy?” 

Tommy knew what Tubbo meant, but a small part of him wanted to believe that Dream wouldn’t. But he’d already been fucked over by most people he thought he could trust, so why was he willing to ally with Dream of all people. The man who tried to take away their nation, their freedom. Why him? 

The blonde sighed and turned his gaze toward his friend again. “I...don’t think he’d stoop that low. He’s changed, at least, I’m pretty sure he has. He hasn’t done anything to provoke us since the election, and has actually been..rather nice? I just don’t think he’d snitch, is all.”

Tommy bit the inside of his cheek and adjusted his capelet. “Even if the worst does happen, it’ll still be us against the world. Ok?” Tommy softened his voice and tried to sound as genuine as he felt. His arm didn’t move from its place around his friend’s shoulders, and he felt Tubbo rest his head on his shoulder. 

“Ok.” Was Tubbo’s small reply. He flashed a small smile up at Tommy.

“Ok.” He smiled back. Finally, the silence that spanned throughout the room was comfortable, and accompanied with the sound of content humming coming from his right.

——

It was another few minutes before Dream came back inside. He had put on the green jacket while he was gone and his pristine mask had gotten some dirt on the edges. Tommy and Tubbo looked at him with curiosity. 

“You, uh, you have an answer for us, big man?” Tubbo asked with an unsure smile.

Dream laughed quietly to himself before responding to his question. “Well, I’ve considered your offer..” He dragged out the ‘well’. “and I have decided to come with you two. Only temporarily.” He quickly clarified his statement.

The two boys shot up with excitement. Before either could get a word in, Dream held his hand up. “Before we get going, I need to gather some of my stuff, alright? You two just wait outside with the horse or something.” They complied, untying the bone horse from the post in the house and scouting for people who could see them.

Another minute passes, and Dream comes out in armor with a horse of his own, and Tommy doesn’t question where it came from.

“You got a place we can go?” Tommy asked Dream as he and Tubbo climbed up on their own horse.

Dream chuckled as if his question was ridiculous. “Why would I agree to come if I didn’t know any spots? I know this place like the back of my hand.” Dream stayed with confidence. “Now let’s get going before somebody actually sees you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! i love found family if you couldn’t tell. the only thing keeping me from having all my fics like this is my love for pain and tears.


	5. Find Your Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki, Techno, and Wilbur experience some infighting about the morality of hunting Tommy and Tubbo down. Meanwhile the new trio has some funnie bonding momence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i’m SO sorry for the literal month long wait + shorter chapter, but i have a shit ton of writing ideas due to season 2 of the smp. but i hope you enjoy this kinda filler chapter anyway! i had fun with it :). enjoy!

_Niki could tell Wilbur was frustrated. The old pointer map Techno had found was just that— old. From what information Wilbur had angrily told the other two and from what she figured out on her own, the thing had accuracy issues, it took a while to update locations, and more often than not wasn’t a big help locating the two boys._

_Wilbur had nearly torn the thing up over 10 times, always saying something along the line of “It's useless to us anyway, why not just search the whole SMP by ourselves?!”_

_They’re stopped beneath a birch tree right now, horses roped up to a fence post and waiting for their map to update locations. They knew the area pretty well, and the community hub was some way away, so if they needed supplies or assistance, someone was bound to be there._

_Niki heard faint voices in the distance, coming from the direction of the hub and slowly getting farther. She didn’t pay attention to the voice’s owners, assuming it was people who had stopped by for extra food or materials._

_But Techno had noticed as well, perking up at the sounds. He looked toward Niki, then to Wilbur, his expression asking them if they had heard them too._

_Wilbur’s steely gaze was focused on the direction of the voices, quickly getting up and unchaining the horses and hopping on his._

_“Wilbur, what are you doing?” Niki questioned. He didn’t give her a clear answer, only giving her an unreadable look, motioning for her to get on the other horse._

_Techno seemed to understand what Wilbur meant, climbing on his own horse. “Those are the kid’s. They’re over there, c’mon Niki.” The pink haired man motioned for her to join him on the back of the horse. She hesitated._

_“Are you sure? Those might just be-“_

_“Those are their voices, Niki. Please just fucking cooperate if you want to find them.” Wilbur cut her off from her explanation, a crazed, angry smile on his face._

_Niki felt herself become more irritated. “I don’t want to find them if it isn’t what they wanted, Wilbur!”_

_“Niki, for the sake of all of our sanity, please just hop on the horse. I’m getting exhausted just listening to you two.” Techno interrupted their quickly escalating disagreement, adjusting the face mask covering his mouth and nose. “Lets just get moving, ok? I don’t hear them anymore, so if we wanna catch up, then hurry and make a decision.”_

_She finally relented, getting on behind Techno with a heavy sigh. “Can we try not to do anything rash? Please?” She tried her hand one more time, looking at Wilbur on the other horse._

_The other’s expression gave no indication to his feelings. “We’ll try our best, I suppose.” He said with a shrug. “Now come on.”_

_Those were the last words they exchanged before taking off after the voices that were disappearing in the trees._

——

The newly formed trio stayed mostly silent after taking off to god knows where. Tommy wasn’t exactly happy about forming an alliance with the man who almost single handedly took down their nation, but it was the best option the both of them had.

Tommy looked ahead when he heard Dream clear his throat, most likely thinking of a conversation starter. “So. What was the final straw to get you to finally pack it up?” Dream turned his head slightly over his shoulder. Tommy made a noise resembling the vibe of “are you fucking kidding me?” when the oldest wheezed out a laugh before elaborating.

“I mean, I think I know the answer to that question, but I mean; what drove you to create this plan in the first place?”

A groan escaped Tommy without him realizing. “Ever since Wilbur went off the fuckin’ wall. Have you seen him lately? He’s a damn lunatic!” Tommy didn’t bother to control the irritation seeping through his voice while answering Dream’s question.

“Hm. Yeah, he’s not..that stable these days, is he?” Dream responded. Both Tommy and Tubbo hummed in acknowledgement, confirming Dream’s thoughts.

Tubbo hummed another tune to himself, and Tommy used it as background noise. He tried to pick out the song with minimal brain power to no avail. He thought it was nice, though.

It was actually...kind of peaceful with just the three of them. No power hungry dictators, no batshit pyromaniacs or bloodthirsty pigs, just..two best friends. And the man who’s been against them since the beginning, but sometimes you just gotta gloss over somethings in order for shit to make sense.

These thoughts made Tommy question..a few things. Most importantly, why was Dream siding with them now? He kept on saying that he only wanted chaos, so how would he benefit from helping them? Tommy decided to bring this up with the other sooner rather than later. 

“Dream, I have my own question for you, man.” Tommy heard Dream give a sound of confirmation before continuing. “Why are you helping us?” He left it at that, waiting for Dream’s response. 

A hum from up ahead gave nothing away. “Well, everyone has reasons for everything. I have my reasons for accompanying you two, and you have your reasons for wanting to run away. If I didn’t see any benefit in helping you, I wouldn’t have, trust me.” 

Tommy narrowed his eyes when Dream didn't continue. “You are a pretentious dickhead, you know that, Dream?” He heard Tubbo laugh from behind him along with Dream’s low chuckle.

“I’ve heard it all before, Tommy. You’ve told me before.” Dream replied while snickering. 

Tommy let out a sigh. “Yeah, yeah.” Was his only reply.

Dream wasn’t done talking, much to Tommy’s chagrin. “We have a stop up ahead, if you two need to eat or something.” Tommy looked up towards the sky, where the sun was just past midday. 

“Sounds good to me!” Tubbo piped up from the back, leaning beside Tommy to make sure Dream heard him. 

“Yep, sounds fine Big Man.” Tommy was quieter in his response, but knew Dream most likely heard both of them. He saw Dream nod once before the trip went back into a peaceful silence.

Tommy found that he liked the silence this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha family bonding with the villain go brrrr


	6. And Don’t Get Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cabinet of Manburg conversed about new and old citizens alike, all while waiting for a new member of their nation. 
> 
> Tommy, Tubbo and Dream try to get used to their new situation the best they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha hello!! i have no excuse for myself other than pleas don’t hurt me i’m baby. please enjoy this chapter it took almost two months i am So Sorry

_The citizens of L’manburg were exhausted. As they rebuilt their home from the ashes of their former friend’s drastic actions, Schlatt and the two cabinet members looked on in silent thought._

_Quackity stood to the right, a couple feet behind the ram. He wondered if Wilbur indirectly saved their group. But even if they got out of the public execution, whatever would happen if Schlatt caught them again, Quackity knew that it would be so much worse. He knew Schlatt didn’t take kindly to waiting for what he wanted._

_The vice president broke the heavy silence with a question. “So, Schlatt, what exactly are you going to do about the..fugitives? You didn’t exactly explain anything to us.” He chose his wording carefully as to not provoke the already livid man, a nervous laugh slipping into his words._

_He heard a low chuckle come from the president, a noticeable undertone of danger almost making him flinch back._

_“Well, Quackity. You know that group a...well I wouldn’t call them ‘soldiers’, but you know how I got them together in a meeting earlier?” Quackity nodded, queuing him to continue. “Well, mi querido..I did some negotiating, paid ‘em off, you know, business.” Schlatt turned, now facing Quackity. He saw George looking from the corner of his eyes, but the other made no other movement to indicate he was listening._

_“Long story short, Quackity, I sent them off to do the fuckin’ work for us!” His voice raised, making Quackity take a small, subconscious step back. If Schlatt noticed, he didn’t pay any mind._

_The shorter cleared his throat, willing a strained smile to appear. “Oh, oh that’s. That’s great, Mr. President.” His eyes were downcast to the dry grass on the hill. Was Schlatt’s idea really the right way to go about this? He wasn’t sure. Quackity wasn’t sure about much of anything anymore._

_Another voice broke off his train of thought before it could get too far off track. “Well, Schlatt! In lighter news—“ The two looked over to George, who’d stepped toward them, “I’ve gone out of my way-and have lost precious beauty sleep-to gather more citizens for the nation! I only managed to get one confirmation but from the way it’s looking, we’ll be having plenty of new residents in the near future!” George had a faint smile on his face, almost seeming proud of what he’d accomplished._

_Schlatt chuckled, taking a few steps over to the third cabinet member, Quackity following shortly after. “George, you are just the greatest, have I ever told you that?” Another laugh, this time from the both of them. Quackity could tell that Schlatt was placating the other man, from his tone of voice to the unusual and out of the way compliment. Poor George. Poor them._

_“Say, is the new guy here already? May wanna talk to him sometime soon.”_

_George pulled a book out of his inventory, seemingly checking something before confirming Schlatt’s question. “Uh, he should be sometime soon. Maybe he’s looking around the place or helping out Sam, he looked like a real people-pleaser.” George crossed his arms over his chest, gazing out where the people of Manburg were gathered together, maybe they were planning a coup or something. A small part of Quackity’s brain hoped that they would._

_A small beep was heard from George’s communicator. He scanned whatever message he’d received before typing a response and setting the device back in his inventory._

_“He said he’s over by the Prime Path, near Tommy’s old place.”_

_Schlatt hummed, acknowledging the new information. “Might as well get introductions out of the way before he sees the...destruction.” The ram vaguely gestured at the torn up city. “Let's go. C’mon, Quackity.” Schlatt called._

_Turning around and starting their walk to the hillside, Quackity hoped that this citizen would have enough common sense to leave, to turn away and run, to never come back once he saw how fucked up this place was. That’s sure as hell what he wished he would’ve done months ago._

——

The trio quickly reached the spot where Dream had mentioned earlier. Attaching their horses to fence posts, the two teenagers were tasked with setting up a temporary camp site while Dream went to supposedly gather extra food. Seeing as neither of the two boys had exactly stacked up on the resource before, neither complained at the minutes they got to themselves.

With the oak wood from the surrounding trees and spare materials, the two set up a couple benches and a campfire in case they’d be here until dark. Tommy practically threw himself on the bench, glad to just be able to lie down after hours. 

“Fucking **finally**.” Came the overdramatic statement from the blonde. He’d been tired of sitting on the uncomfortable saddle for half the day, let alone having to listen to Dream of all people. Even if the guy was nice enough to help them, that didn’t mean that Tommy couldn’t be annoyed. “Jesus, if I have to listen to Dream wheeze one more goddamn time..” Tommy trailer off into gibberish, with Tubbo humoring his jokes.

“It’s not all bad, Tommy. Despite the little rivalry you— _we’ve_ built with him,” Tubbo corrects his wording, putting emphasis on the we. “he isn’t so bad.” 

The boy flashes a small smile at Tommy, why grimaces in return. “But he still—“

“ _Yes_ Tommy, you discs. I know.” Tubbo cuts him off with a semi stern tone, effectively silencing him. “I know you want your discs back. But hey! Maybe he’ll be willing to..I don’t know, make a deal with you? He said that helping us would benefit him, so…”

Tommy shot an unimpressed look up at his friend, who he was now resting his legs on. “What the hell does that have to do with anything about my discs?” Tommy had an idea where Tubbo was going with this, but he was almost too tired to wanna listen.

“It means that we can get other deals too! I know he’s already helping us but..who’s to say we can’t leech off the guy a little more? I’d say it’s even justified after all the shit he’s pulled.” Tubbo finished with a playful tone.

The lighthearted mood was restored, and their conversation flowed easily until the third of their group returned.

“Got the food. Should last for at least a few days if we travel on horse.” Dream’s voice held a more deadpan tone than on the road. Tommy figured he’d just tired himself out while hunting, and he couldn’t blame him for getting at least a little worn out.

The three started on preparing food for the coming days, crafting smokers and normal furnaces along with using the campfire the teenagers had already set up. Dream sat across from the duo on the other bench, mindlessly fidgeting with the glowing axe in his hand.

Tommy cleared his throat when the crackling of the fires became tuned out in his mind, replaced with his own thoughts and the deafening quiet he didn’t want to deal with right then. 

“So, Dream. What’s the worst word you know?”

A surprised, short laugh came from the eldest, with Tubbo giggling to himself at the question Tommy seemed so fond of asking.

“ _What_?” Dream’s response was laced with laughter, the surprise and almost absurd nature of the question seeming to get to him.

A few more moments of shared laughter between the three made Tommy feel...something. 

He couldn’t put a finger on it just then. But the feeling itself was warm. It was safe, something he had rarely felt back in the gloomy, damp ravine of Pogtopia. Tommy figured he hadn’t felt something like this since before Wilbur went borderline mad. It was definitely a change of pace, Tommy decided. A temporary change, but not an unwelcome one. 

The moment passed, crackling of the furnaces and stunted conversation being the only thing keeping Tommy awake, even if it was barely evening by the time all the food was ready to be stored away.

Dream stood up, stretching his arms over his head. “Think it’s about time we get going again. Let’s pack this up and get moving.”

“We’re not gonna stay for the night?” Tubbo asked with confusion. Tommy was wondering the same thing. There’s no way they’d find a convenient place to sleep in just a couple hours. Were they even gonna sleep tonight?

Dream turned his head back to Tommy and Tubbo. “I’m assuming that your friends already noticed your absence. They’re probably searching for you, y’know.” The ominous note in his voice didn’t fly over Tommy’s head. He knew when he was being threatened. “We should probably just skip sleep for tonight.”

He saw Tubbo shoot him a glance from the corner of his eye, but Tommy’s eyes were trained on Dream’s mask. It was like the two were challenging one another, daring the other to speak up again. The porcelain was freezing him in place.

Finally, Tommy caved and moved to pack up the materials scattered around the area. Tubbo and Dream were making light conversation as they hopped up on their horses again, with Dream once again leading the way. 

“Dream, I have a question.” Tommy spoke up after a few minutes. The man ahead responded with a hum of acknowledgement, prompting Tommy to ask.

“Who’s your favorite woman?”

——

_The new citizen, as it turns out, was just as George described him as. A people-pleaser, fidgety, and overall kind of awkward. That didn’t seem to stop Schlatt though, who kept asking the boy question after question with varying levels of hostility. Poor kid looked like he was about to combust from the amount of eyes on him._

_Quackity noted that his name was Ranboo, an enderman hybrid whose memory was a little out of wack. He looked nice enough. Ranboo was polite, seemed kind enough, and looked to be a bit of a pushover if anything, which worries Quackity to no end. Knowing Schlatt, first impressions were a big fucking deal to the man._

_The group of four led him around the outskirts of Manburg, where most came to greet the new citizen. He noted the various undertones of pity, worry, and most of all, anger. Anger that Schlatt would let another person fall prey to staying with the nation. Anger that Quackity or George weren’t doing anything, and the pure rage Quackity held that he knew he couldn’t do anything. They were all stuck, all stuck and painfully aware._

_“And if you’re ever looking for a line of work..a spot in the cabinet is still open.” Schlatt told Ranboo with a smile. Quackity wanted to rip and tear that grin right off of the ram’s face._

_“Oh— uh, thank you, but I don’t know if working’ll be necessary for me.” Nervous laughter was peppered in with Ranboo’s words, obviously uncomfortable with the situation._

_Schlatt hummed. He knew that Ranboo would fold to peer pressure easily. He knew that Schlatt knew as well. “Well, like I said, positions always open, Ranboo.”_

_With that, the president motioned for his cabinet to follow him. Quackity tried to give the kid a sympathetic look, but the other had already turned away, scribbling something down in his worn out notebook. He hated this job._

_A beep sounded from someone’s communicator. George once again pulled the radio-like device out of his inventory, looking at the message he’d gotten. His face seemed to brighten, turning to the other’s with a grin. “Just got another confirmation for a new citizen! She’ll be arriving Wednesday.”_

_Schlatt grinned again, a question on his tongue. “Oh? Got any idea on who this mystery citizen is, George?”_

_“Told me that she’s been on the ocean for quite a bit, so..maybe a pirate? Definitely at least a sailor, that’s for sure.” A quiet laugh. “She sounded nice. Was easy to talk to, as well.”_

_Another laugh from Schlatt, one that Quackity knew all too well. This could only turn out for the worse._

_Quackity despised this job._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *holding au ranboo* i just think he’s neat
> 
> anyway *scuttles away like a littol bug*

**Author's Note:**

> hello so according to ao3 statistics, only a small percentage of readers actually leave a comment. so if you enjoyed, you can leave a comment! it’s free, and you can always change your mind later. :]


End file.
